A Light in the Dark
Episode in Spanish Una Luz en la Oscuridad In the Last Episode Albedo was affected by their teacher from school with his Nanaites, causing a mutation into the night made him a giant wolf. In a moment of desperation Ben was screaming and Albedo grabbed his leg, causing an open wound that pollute the virus causing the next night, Ben becomes a wolf as Albedo. Albedo and Ben planned an escape, which at the time of flight resulted arrested for human trafficking of children was made between Vilgax and Limax. Ben and Albedo, a deal with Vilgax tried to leave the children free and in return they would return to the cell. The day came and they returned to human form, Vilgax captured and betrayed, but he did it for love of his people. Synopsis It had been two days since Ben and Albedo brought their collars Anti-transformation. Albedo and Ben turned back at the level of sibling relationship, because Albedo was angry with Ben for if not for his heroic idea, they were free. The same Ben fell back into depression, he felt bad he felt he had thrown it all away. At school he was not going so well, because they had no encouragement to do anything, did not work, when the teacher would start the class, either stopped, Albedo made friendship with the Brothers Vreedles, but did not speak with them, remained silent, Ben by his side, he hung out with the girl and her brother Chimera, the two children played and talked a lot, but Ben, like Albedo, kept quiet thinking. Albedo and Ben were back in the cell. Vilgax came into her and the kids did not bother to see it, just sighed and were very sad. Vilgax saw that they had left all the food brought to them, Vilgax remained seeing, entered Psyphon said: Psyphon: Master Vilgax, these guys are very sad, do not bother to watch them show that they know we are here. Vilgax: Yes. Psyphon: Ben!, Albedo!. Neither looked up. Vilgax: Well, I see they are, well if these children continous thus, not me nothing, if not better in three days, the implements. Psyphon: But master, they can not now be served but in the future, with its intelligence on our side, we have the best plans to conquer the world. Vilgax: Well, I'll give it a try, inyéctales this. Psyphon: Oh, antidepressants. Vilgax: they're going to shoot for a week, but it works, these children just take up space in this cell. Psyphon immediately injected substance, expect to see improvement, but the children remained the same. It was night and the kids were asleep. Ben was awakened by a light in his face, Ben raised his hand and try to prevent light gave him. He asked: Ben: 'Who is? No one answered the contrary, the light became more radiant and Ben began to bow to not give him. Ben had been deprived of his transformation from wolf, but was not deprived of some instincts that the collar did not control: ''an excellent ear, a keen sense of smell, the animal instinct of perceived energy, force on human behavior and some dogs. (All these attitudes Albedo and Ben came in after eight at night). Ben used his nose and smelled it, he did mourn for joy. Ben applied his strength and broke one side of a cell wall and jumped, falling on something that screamed: '''??: '''Ben get off!. Ben licked in the face to that person and rebelled Gwen was accompanied by Kevin. Gwen up off the floor (he was knocked down by Ben) and hugged Ben, and Ben turned and sniffed and licked her face again. Gwen grabbed his face and said: '''Gwen: '''What is it, perhaps you crazy?!. '''Ben: Sorry, it's a long story. Gwen: They should talk. Kevin: '''Yes Sparky, begin to speak. Albedo was awakened by the noise there was. '''Albedo: What happens here?. Kevin: That is Albedo?. Albedo: Wow, finally someone was time to rescue us. Ben: And how do we find? I thought we were doomed. Gwen: Give thanks to Julie, she has been to visit you and saw that the house was empty, she thought, recalling that your parents were away, she therefore gave no importance, but one day we were eating at Burger Shack and she will mentioned and mentioned the trip of your parents, Kevin and I told you no were with them and this caused her to worry, because I had not seen for several days. I started the search with my mana. Kevin: '''She'll crawl once, but we were devising plans and everyone went overboard. '''Gwen: And finally, we decided to come to your rescue. Ben sat on the floor and stick my tongue out like a dog shaking his tail. Kevin and Gwen marched along with Albedo and Ben came to escape the castle and cautiously reached the camper 3 and escaped. Aliens None yet. Characters Principals *Ben *Albedo *Gwen *Kevin Secondarys *Julie Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon Importants Events *Ben and Albedo was rescueted. curiosities *Albedo and Ben easily fall into depression, apparently it's genetic. *Albedo and Ben have not lost their "animal instincts". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Alien World Category:First Season of Ben 10: Alien World